De la caída de las estrellas
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Incluso aquellos que huyen del amor se enamoran y cuando le llega el turno a Sirius Black parece que el destino quiere cobrarse todas las veces que se burló de los sentimientos ajenos. Es el verano en que Sirius pasará a su último año y ha escapado de su casa; ahora vive en casa de los Potter. Durante esas vacaciones un sentimiento crece en el pecho de Sirius. [SLASH Sirius/James]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

 **Pareja:** Sirius Black & James Potter.

 **Beta:** Kristy SR

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sirius se llevó a los labios la copa, con un gesto elegante que no acaba de cuadrar con su aspecto; y sonrió de manera desafiante a su madre apenas tragó el líquido.

Él siempre había sido un rebelde y aquella noche no podría ser la excepción; se suponía que la fiesta al principio de las vacaciones de verano era un evento más bien banal, pero en esa ocasión Walburga buscaba una jovencita con quien desposar a Sirius. Los tiempos se volvían difíciles y ella quería tener la seguridad de que contaba con un nieto que perdurará la sangre Black. Había comprado una costosa túnica de gala para que su hijo mayor usará durante la velada, sin embargo, este se empeñó en vestir un atuendo digno de un muggle —una camiseta descolorida debajo de una chaqueta de cuero, un par de jeans raídos y sus inseparables botas de piel de dragón—; además, ella logró cortarle el pelo un par de días atrás, y ahora el muchacho volvía a traer su larga cabellera. Walburga sentía que el rostro le ardía de la vergüenza, aunque su expresión seguía siendo tan imperturbable como la de una estatua de piedra.

De todas formas, las invitadas de la fiesta seguían posando sus ojos en el joven con una mezcla de anhelo y desaprobación. La mujer negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y decidió que esta vez Sirius no se saldría con la suya. Se acercó a Cassandra Yaxley, y la encantadora chica que suponía que debía de ser su hija.

Sirius, muy por el contrario, había decidido que no se comprometería. Y él siempre hacía lo que quería, nadie podía obligarlo a nada. Caminó con paso decidido hasta su madre, mientras se preguntaba cuántos puntos más le quitaría a su persona si decidía encender un cigarrillo muggle en una estancia llena de idiotas sangre pura; o sí mejor esperaba a que su madre tuviera a la indicada y le escupía el humo en la cara…

Estaba a punto de saludar a las mujeres, cuando su madre se giró, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y volvió la atención a sus acompañantes.

—Has llegado en el momento oportuno, Sirius —soltó su madre en un tono amable perfectamente ensayado—. Te presentó a la señora Cassandra Yaxley y a su hija Sophie. Es una muchachita encantadora, ¿no crees?

Sirius miró a la joven concienzudamente, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

—No, no lo creo —repuso, para sorpresa de las presentes—. Tiene la nariz muy grande, los ojos muy juntos, está plana y no me gustan las pelirrojas —añadió con desinterés, y se apartó.

Walburga prorrumpió en disculpas apenas había dado un par de pasos, alegando que tal vez estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía. Sin embargo, eso no apaciguó la furia de las mujeres.

En ese momento Sirius encontró la figura de su padre, rodeado de funcionarios del ministerio y, las que supuso eran, sus hijas o esposas. Se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Sirius, muchacho, tu padre nos ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo a modo de saludo un mago de edad avanzada, mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Aunque no nos había dicho que eras tan guapo —agregó una bruja joven, con una sonrisa coqueta bailando en su rostro.

—¡Hannah! —le reprendió alguien del grupo.

—Oh, me halagas —respondió Sirius, fingiendo haberse avergonzado—, pero no lo creo. Si te fijas bien estoy un poco bizco, y rangueo ligeramente cuando camino. Supongo que es por eso de la endogamia; ya sabes, como mis padres son…

—Basta, Sirius —cortó Orion.

—Yo sólo decía la verdad. No es bueno mentirle a señoritas tan lindas —dijo, fingiendo que la veía a ella. mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la persona a su lado.

La muchacha pareció realmente incómoda, soltó un par de palabras sin sentido y se alejó del círculo.

—Es una pena, me había gustado realmente. —La burla debajo de la oración sólo llegó a oídos de Orion, que no supo cómo sentirse cuando Sirius dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar arrastrando una de las piernas. Suspiró e hizo un amago de sonrisa: ninguna de las chicas presentes querría ser desposada por su, reciente bizco y cojo, hijo.

Sirius esperó a alejarse lo suficiente para volver a caminar con normalidad; esto estaba siendo más divertido de lo que se había imaginado al principio de la velada. Decidido a arruinarlo todo por completo, buscó a Regulus entre la multitud, y se decidió a encender uno de los cigarrillos que llevaba consigo.

—Sí, el siguiente curso iré a Durmstrang. El idiota de Dumbledore no sabe apreciar mi potencial —decía su hermano cuando lo encontró.

—Oh, vaya, y yo que creía que tenía que ver con que te acusaran de acoso.

Las mejillas de Regulus se encendieron ligeramente y apretó los puños. Se suponía que era un secreto, no que en verdad se hubiera acostado con la tal Emmelin, se hubiera asustado y, para evitar escándalos, se cambiaba de colegio.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique? Apuesto que tus amiguitos están muy interesados en saberlo —dijo sonriendo de manera socarrona.

—Vete —escupió el menor, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿No tienes que ir a liarte con alguien o algo?

Los muchachos que acompañaban a Regulus los miraban expectantes, preparados para separarlos si se necesitaba.

—¿Y desperdiciar este tiempo de calidad contigo? Ni hablar. —Le dio una calada a su cigarro y se acercó lo suficiente a su hermano para escupirle el humo en la cara.

Las mejillas de Regulus enrojecieron por la ira y ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de empujarlo.

—Aleja ese asqueroso humo de mí —gruño, sacando la varita de la bolsa de la túnica.

—¿Qué dices? —Hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano y le dio otra calada al cigarro.

—En eso te equivocas, nada puede ser más sucio y asqueroso que ese amigo tuyo. ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, sí… Remus.

Sirius sabía perfectamente que sólo lo decía para provocarlo, y funcionó bastante bien, porque soltó el cigarro y estrelló su puño en el perfecto rostro de su hermano. ¿Quién necesitaba una varita si podía darle una paliza como Merlín manda?

Regulus trató de defenderse, pero no era lo suficiente grande ni fuerte para hacerle daño de verdad: los años jugando Quidditch le habían dado una condición que el menor no tenía. Al final, entre todos los muchachos lograron separarlos.

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió la estancia cuando Walburga y Orion se apresuraron a ir hacia ellos. La mujer corrió a observar los daños hechos a su hijo menor y luego, ante la atenta mirada de todos salió del salón de fiestas. Orion se apresuró a coger a Sirius del brazo para salir detrás de su esposa.

Apenas salieron del salón cuando la mujer se volvió y le plantó una cachetada que le hizo morderse un labio y que le saliera sangre. Orion le soltó, le miraba con ira contenida.

—No entiendo qué pasa contigo ¿no puedes comportarte ni una sola vez? Siempre te hemos dado todo lo que has querido e incluso más… —dijo Walburga con un tono frío—. ¿Esta es tu manera de agradecernos?

Sirius no respondió, sólo levantó la vista al firmamento y apretó la mandíbula.

—Estoy harta. Ya no voy a soportar ni una más. Vas a entrar y…

—No, ya no voy a soportar nada más —gruñó Sirius, y les miró desafiante—. Me voy.

Por un segundo la máscara de Walburga se descolocó y un asomo de dolor se notó en su expresión, pero sólo duró un segundo, luego recompuso su mueca de frialdad y entró en el salón. Sirius hizo amago de seguirla, para ir por sus cosas; sin embargo, la mano de su padre agarrando con rudeza su hombro lo detuvo.

—Si te vas a ir, lo harás con lo que traes puesto porque esta ya no es tu casa.

Ante toda respuesta, Sirius se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar dejando todo atrás, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero bastante decidido. Ya sabía a dónde ir.


	2. Capítulo I: Camino a la ruina

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

 **Pareja:** Sirius Black & James Potter

 **Beta:** Kristy SR

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Camino a la ruina**

—¡Eh, Canuto! ¡Suéltame, tengo calor! —exclamó James, mientras intentaba apartar a Sirius de sí.

El aludido sólo apretó más el agarre a la cintura de James y recargó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amigo.

—No. Estás cómodo.

—¡Pero me estoy sofocando!

Sirius estaba pensando en ignorarlo y volver a dormir, sin embargo, unos ligeros golpes a la puerta hicieron que abriera los ojos.

—¿Muchachos? ¿Están despiertos? —preguntó la voz de Charlus desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, papá —contestó James.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Levántense y pónganse presentables! ¡Iremos al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras!

Ambos muchachos bufaron en respuesta y Sirius dejó escapar a James para poder incorporarse en la cama.

—Eres una almohada muy cómoda, Cornamenta —se mofó.

—No sé cuál es tu afán de abrazarme, no soy un maldito oso de peluche —dijo con voz quejumbrosa—. Uno pensaría que después de meses compartiendo cama ya te habrías cansado de tenerme pegado a ti todas las noches…

—Siempre te quedas dormido antes de que pueda empezar, ¿cómo quieres que me harte de ti si me dejas con las ganas? —Sonrió divertido ante el sonrojo que provocaron sus palabras—. Además, deberías sentirte honrado, muy pocos han tenido el honor de ser abrazados por mí toda la noche.

—Pocos, claro. Y Lily me ha besado, ¿no? —soltó con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué pasó con el chico que se tiraría al lago ante tal comentario? —Sirius lo observó levantando una ceja, generalmente su amigo nunca se tomaba tan a la ligera ese tipo de comentarios y mucho menos los hacía él mismo.

—Se ha tirado al lago, supongo.

Le miró durante un par de segundos, sorprendido. ¿Acababa de oír a James Potter declarar que su "enamoramiento" con Lily había pasado?

—¡Al fin! —exclamó levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, cuando se le pasó la sorpresa—. El idiota de Colagusano se morirá cuando se entere. ¡Merlín, me has hecho ganar una buena cantidad de galeones!

—Me habría extrañado que no hubieran apostado sobre eso —dijo James fingiendo estar indignado.

—Alégrate por saber que aposté de qué ese encaprichamiento tuyo se pasaría.

* * *

Sirius sonrió a la muchacha que se lo comía con la mirada y golpeó disimuladamente el hombro de su amigo.

—Te apuesto diez galeones a que puedo conseguir más que un beso en menos de quince minutos —le susurró, apartando apenas la mirada de la chica.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? Mejor pídeme los diez galeones… —contestó, observando también a la joven—. Es demasiado fácil, prácticamente se le está cayendo la baba de sólo verte… Piensa en un verdadero reto, Canuto.

—Bien.

Black frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y continuó caminando enfrente de los escaparates sin reparar en nadie.

—¿Qué tal veinte galeones a qué puedo besarte? —sugirió en tono de broma—. Incluso estaría dispuesto a algo más si te gusta, aunque tendrías que darme más de veinte galeones, por supuesto.

—Eres tú el que tendría que pagar —gruñó James.

—Ni hablar, tú pagas.

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato, por la simple diversión de hacerlo, pues por supuesto que _ninguno_ se imaginaba realmente besando o toqueteando el cuerpo del contrario.

Sirius se detuvo frente a uno de los escaparates, fijándose con detenimiento en los frascos llenos de extrañas sustancias. James se colocó junto a él, pero no le interesaba ni un poco los contenidos de los recipientes o qué quería su amigo de ahí.

Después de un par de minutos, Sirius decidió que no había nada interesante y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Quieres un helado, Canuto? —preguntó James, fijando su mirada en un hombre que pasaba con uno—. Yo los compro —ofreció, y volteó al lugar donde se suponía que estaría Sirius, sin embargo, no lo encontró.

Miró a todos lados desconcertado y reconoció la mata de cabellos azabaches ligeramente ondulados a un par de metros. frunció el entrecejo mientras se acercaba, preguntándose qué lo había llevado a detenerse. Cuando estuvo cerca notó la extraña mueca en la cara de su amigo y sus ojos mirando un punto lejano detrás de él, haciendo que se girara en redondo.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? ¿A quién… —La pregunta murió en sus labios. Ya sabía lo que veía su amigo: su familia.

Walburga, Orion y Regulus estaban caminando en su dirección, y parecía que no habían reparado en ellos. Todos se veían _casi_ alegres. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró calle abajo hasta un pequeño callejón que se formaba en la separación de dos tiendas.

Sirius bajó el rostro y se quedó estático en el lugar. Fue en aquel momento en que James volvió a notar la melancolía que desprendía Sirius; su máscara se había caído. El indefenso y triste muchacho que había llegado hacía meses a su casa estaba ahí… Y no lo tuvo que pensar. Sólo lo aferró entre sus brazos con afecto.

—Está bien, Sirius —susurró con suavidad—. Todo está bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —farfulló de manera ahogada.

—Sólo confía en mí.

Aquella frase le provocó un sentimiento extraño en el pecho y, sin saber bien por qué, se relajó en los brazos de su amigo y le rodeo la cintura con los suyos.

Sirius no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a la situación. Definitivamente algo se había oprimido con fuerza en su pecho al ver a su familia caminando por ahí como si nada; una cosa era burlarse de la situación y andar echando carcajadas con James por todas partes… y otra era la realidad. Otra era el hecho asfixiante de que sus padres se hubieran cansado de él y le hubiesen dado la espalda —aunque sabía que se lo merecía de cierta forma—, estando ahora completamente solo en el mundo, desamparado… Bueno, no solo, tenía a los Potter y a su tío Alphard, después de todo… De todas formas no era lo mismo.

Se dejó reconfortar por los brazos de James unos minutos más y luego se apartó, pero, antes de poder lograrlo por completo, sus miradas chocaron y el aliento se le escapó.

Había algo tan curioso e intenso en la forma en que le miraban aquellos ojos chocolate detrás de las gafas que hizo que su corazón se acelerará y las mejillas se sintieran calientes.

—Vamos por ese helado rápido —dijo de manera apresurada, intentado ocultar su sonrojo volteándose—. Tus padres han de estar esperándonos todavía en Flourish y Blotts...

James sonrió y lo siguió, sin percatarse de nada. Ni siquiera el mismo Sirius, que lentamente se iba deslizando a su ruina, pudo notar en ése momento lo que significaba todo. Al parecer nadie le había dicho que a veces cuando dos miradas se encuentran puede suceder algo inesperado...


	3. Capítulo II: Este será nuestro año

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y la canción de "In A Gadda Da Vida", por supuesto pertenece a Iron Butterfly.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

Rogare porque este capítulo no les parezca tan de relleno como me lo ha parecido a mí y también que perdonen que sea muy corto… De todas formas guardo esperanzas de que les guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Este será nuestro año**

Era una estupidez, ambos lo sabían y, sin embargo, lo hacían con una sonrisa en el rostro. In A Gadda Da Vida resonaba de manera estridente en todo el segundo piso de la casa y ellos bailoteaban ridículamente a mitad del pasillo, todavía a medio vestir. Sirius movía los labios como si cantara y agitaba la melena ya de por sí despeinada, James lo acompañaba en algunos versos gritando desafinadamente y meciéndose al compás de la melodía.

Sólo habían pasado algunos minutos cuando apareció Dorea, frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo reprobatoriamente; agitó la varita y murmuró un hechizo, haciendo que la música parara de inmediato y ambos muchachos se detuvieran para mirarla de manera expectante.

—Partimos en menos de una hora y media —dijo con voz severa—, espero que ya estén arreglados para ése momento — Sin más dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Sirius y James compartieron una mirada divertida antes de entrar también a su dormitorio para terminar de arreglarse.

Nadie sospecharía que iban llegando tarde por la forma tan lenta en que los muchachos empujaban sus carritos, disfrutando infinitamente de llamar la atención de los muggles en el andén y también de destrozar los nervios de los padres de James, porque tanto Dorea como Charlus parecían a punto de perder los estribos.

—¡Chicos, les recuerdo que se nos hace tarde! —exclamó Charlus, colocando una mano en la espalda de su hijo y dándole un empujoncito.

Sirius y James comenzaron a moverse un poco más deprisa, cuando estaban frente a la barrera miraron disimuladamente sobre su hombro y entraron uno detrás del otro. Llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ cuando sólo faltan cinco minutos para que el tren partiera.

Subieron sin mucha ceremonia a la roja locomotora y buscaron el compartimiento que habían ocupado desde hace siete años y, al igual que en los años anteriores, sus dos amigos los esperaban con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tarde, como siempre —comentó Remus con diversión.

—Lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar —Sirius sonrío arrogante al decirlo y James agitó la cabeza con aprobación.

Se tomaron un par de segundos más mirando el vagón y después caminaron al espacio vacío que habían dejado los chicos para ellos.

Los cuatro se miraban, había emociones contenidas flotando en el aire. Emociones que eran demasiado orgullosos como para poner en palabras, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que afloraran en sus ojos. La melancolía y la emoción los recorrían a cada uno de ellos.

—El último año —se animó a decir Lunático.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y ninguno se molestó en volver su mirada hacia sus padres.

—Y debe ser el mejor —agregó Sirius.

—¡Absolutamente lo será! —gritó James, contagiando al resto con su emoción.

El viaje hacia Hogwarts se fue en una infinidad de ideas que pensaban llevar a cabo para cerrar su estadía en el castillo dejando marca. Eran conocidos por poner el colegio de cabeza con sus bromas siempre, pero éste año en específico todo debía ser perfecto y espectacular tanto como ellos.

Cuando bajaron de la locomotora y fueron dirigidos a los carruajes habían decidido dejar de hablar sobre sus planes, porque no pensaban avisar a nadie sobre lo que tenían en mente, éste sería su año y con suerte nada iba a impedirlo.


	4. Capítulo III: Flores en la basura

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La canción "God save the queen" (la que canta Sirius) es de The Sex Pistols; "A day in the life" de The Beatles y "White Riot" de The Clash.

 **Beta:** Kristy SR

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Flores en la basura**

Sirius soltó una palabrota cuando el chorro de agua (o lo que esperaba que fuera agua) le dio de lleno en el rostro y se incorporó hecho una furia; James le sonreía inocentemente en los pies de la cama.

—Buenos días, Canuto.

Ante toda respuesta Black apartó las cobijas mojadas y saltó de la cama en busca de su varita. Un minuto después no sólo Sirius y su cama estaban empapados, sino que el dormitorio entero y James lucían como si de pronto la lluvia copiosa hubiera caído dentro también.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y ambos detuvieron su pelea para dirigir una mirada a Remus, quien ya estaba arreglado. El joven de ojos miel observó con molestia el dormitorio antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración y susurrar algo que sonó como "debí haber pensado que algo así pasaría".

—¿Van a madurar alguna vez? —preguntó malhumorado, sacándo su varita para poder secar el lugar.

Remus supo de inmediato su respuesta cuando Sirius gritó:

—¡Él empezó!

Agitó la cabeza con resignación y dejó que una sonrisa ligeramente divertida se formara en sus labios.

—¡Era para que te levantaras! —le gritó de regreso James.

—¡Imbécil que eres! ¿No pudiste encontrar otra manera?

—¡Agradece que no haya decidido incendiar las mantas!

—Mejor vayan a arreglarse. —Cortó la discusión con el tono que utilizaba para transmitirles que no aceptaría réplicas.

Sirius parecía tener ganas de seguir con los gritos, pero sólo bufó y agarró un par de cosas antes de irse en dirección al baño, bastante indignado. James, por su parte, soltó una risa y tardó un par de minutos más en seguirle.

Media hora más tarde —y con una gran posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo al Gran Comedor—, James Potter estaba más que listo para su primer día de clases; así que se dirigió a la sala común donde el resto de sus amigos lo esperaban.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Peter.

—Sirius todavía no baja, Peter.

—Pero ya se nos hace tarde. No nos va a dar tiempo de desayunar...

—Tiene razón, Remus, el idiota de Canuto siempre tarda años en arreglarse. Deberíamos irnos.

—Sí nos va a dar tiempo. De todas formas, siempre podemos pasar a las cocinas —replicó Remus, poco dispuesto a dejar solo a Sirius: lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era probable que se saltara las clases.

—Tengo mucha hambre como para esperar a que termine la primera clase, y sé que a McGonagall no le va a hacer mucha gracia que entremos con comida.

Remus estaba a punto de volver a replicar cuando su estómago sonó audiblemente, causándole un fuerte sonrojo.

—Bien, vamos.

Los tres muchachos emprendieron su marcha al comedor, prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos, saludando casualmente a alguna persona conocida.

Cuando entraron al comedor las mesas todavía estaban llenas, y buscaron un lugar despejado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Algunos de sus compañeros trataron de llamar su atención haciéndoles preguntas, pero lo único que consiguieron fueron monosílabos entre bocado y bocado del hambre que tenían y el poco tiempo para ingerir sus alimentos. Inclusive Lily estaba bastante impresionada de no recibir ninguna atención por parte de James.

—¿Deberíamos llevarle algo a Sirius? —preguntó James, al ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a levantarse y no había señales de su amigo.

—Sí, supongo —le contestó Remus, dándole una mordida a su tostada.

Peter asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación. Lupin iba a agregar algo, cuando la penetrante voz de Sirius les llegó desde la entrada. Iba pavoneándose, como siempre, mientras canturreaba en voz alta; ninguno de los tres pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro. Ese muchacho era todo un caso. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de James no duró mucho: mientras Sirius avanzaba hacia la mesa pudo percatarse de las miradas burlonas que recibía y más de una sonrisa cruel en algún rostro, (incluso le pareció escuchar un comentario despectivo que tenía que ver con su huida de la casa Black). Intentó convencerse de que no eran más que imaginaciones suyas, que no había razones para creer que alguien además de la familia de su amigo y la suya sabía sobre el hecho… ¡Merlín, ni siquiera se lo habían contado todavía a Remus y Peter!

—¡ _When there's no future, how can there be sin_! —volvió a berrear Sirius, sacándolo de sus divagaciones—. _We're the flowers in the dustbin, we're the poison in your human machine._

Hizo una pausa para coger aire, muy consciente de que tenía las miradas de todos sobre él. Giró su rostro hacía James y le guiñó un ojo con descaro (de esa forma que seguro que repartía algún desmayo) antes de gritar un: " _We're the future, your future. God save the queen_ ".

Y Dio por terminada la canción prematuramente.

Una serie de aplausos y risas le siguió mientras caminaba hasta el lugar que James le había guardado a su lado. Tenía una buena voz, después de todo.

—¡Eh, Jimmy! ¿Has escuchado eso?

—Todo el mundo en el castillo lo ha hecho. El calamar gigante dice que le dejes dormir su siesta.

—¡Pura envidia! ¡Seguro que Rotten se sentiría orgulloso de mi versión! —exclamó Sirius, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—No ha estado mal del todo, si estás sordo…

—¿Qué piensas tú, Rem?

—Pienso que tienes un problema de atención —contestó alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que Sirius pusiera mala cara.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Evans, ni siquiera si en el verano cambiaste tu nombre a Remus —respondió cortante, y se echó a la boca lo primero que alcanzó.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, James no trató de defenderla como solía hacer, simplemente sonrió divertido y siguió devorando el contenido de su plato.

—¿Te sientes bien, James? —preguntó Peter, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre preocuparse o reírse.

—Excelente.

—En realidad creo que cantas muy bien, Sirius —comentó Remus, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa sobre James (aunque a él también le parecía raro).

El aludido sonrió ampliamente y volvió a poner su atención en sus amigos, obviando la presencia de Lily.

—¿Y tú, Peter?

—Que me gustaría que mañana cantarás una versión de A day in the life.

—¡Joder, Colagusano! ¡Los Beatles son para nenas! —le reprendió Sirius.

James lo miró y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice: mucho podían quejarse de lo muy poco masculina que creían que era la banda, pero en el fondo sabían que disfrutaban de la música.

—¿Qué te parece White Riot?

—Una muy buena idea, Jimmy.

* * *

El día pintaba para ser un perfecto inicio de clases (sólo una más y estarían libres por el resto de la tarde). Además, los profesores no les habían dejado ninguna tarea todavía. Naturalmente, una vez pensaron eso todo comenzó a irles peor.

La última clase fue Defensa contra las artes oscuras, compartida con los Slytherins.

—¿Y cómo es el profesor? —preguntó Sirius—. No recuerdo haberlo visto ayer.

—Es que no se presentó —contestó Remus.

Los cuatro continuaron caminando hacia el aula, pero la visión de la serpiente que menos quería ver. James casi le hizo detenerse. Sirius fingió que no le importaba lo que el muchacho tuviera que decir, pero él…Si tan sólo las miradas asesinarán...

—¿Qué, Snivellus? ¿Qué carajo quieres? —le gruñó cuando estaban a un par de pasos.

El joven sonrió maliciosamente, y James tuvo la certeza de que estaba más que dispuesto a difundir la buena nueva.

—No veo porqué crees que tengo algo que discutir contigo, Potter.

—Bueno, entonces quítate de en medio.

—En realidad es con Black con quien me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras…

Por regla general, es Sirius quien se pone a gruñir cuando está molesto, pero no fue de su garganta el gutural sonido que hizo que incluso Remus y Peter le dieran una mirada extrañada a su amigo. Nunca lo habían visto así.

—Si te atreves a decir algo…

—No vale la pena, James —le interrumpió Sirius.

Pero para él estaba claro que si decía aquello significaba que sí le afectaría ese comentario lleno de ponzoña. Casi hubiera preferido verlo rabioso de ira. ¡Primero dejaría de llamarse James Potter si permitía que algo de veneno entrara en la herida de Sirius!

—Mira, Snivellus —volvió a decir James, ignorando lo dicho por su amigo—, ve a meter tu horrible nariz en los asuntos que te conciernen.

—¿Necesitas que te defienda tu novia, Black? ¿Toda tu arrogancia se fue cuando te corrieron de tu casa y ahora tienes que ser el perro de Potter? —se mofó, y por un segundo todo quedó en silencio—. Y tú, Potter, ¿sientes tanta lástima que ahora lo defiendes?

Aprovechando el momento de confusión que siguió a sus palabras, rodeó a James y miró a Black directamente a sus ojos tormenta antes de decir:

—¿Qué se siente al ser un paria para tu familia? Regulus me contó que apenas pusiste un pie fuera, Walburga quemó tu nombre del tapiz. Ni siquiera cuando Andromeda huyó lo hicieron.

Fue lo último que aceptó James. Se tiró sobre Snape, y apenas había acertado un par de golpes, cuando fue levitado y echado a un lado. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos azules en un hombre de cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta: Joder el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

* * *

El profesor —que se llamaba William Harst— había considerado imperdonable la pelea. No precisamente por el hecho, sino debido a que no hicieron uso de la magia —dijo algo parecido a «al menos hubiera esperado que, ya que estaban ocupando el tiempo de mi clase para pelearse, decidieran batirse en un duelo»—. Después sólo se concentró en la clase y, al final, los llamó para decirles su castigo.

James suspiró y siguió limpiando las armaduras con el trapo.

El odioso maestro decidió que si tanto les gustaba el modo muggle, bien podrían limpiar todas las armaduras del segundo piso hasta que parecieran un espejo.

En realidad, no se arrepentía de nada. Nadie podía decirle a Sirius Black que era el paria de la familia Black sin salir herido… Él era su mejor amigo. Una persona especial para él. Era como aquella frase de la canción que había cantado en la mañana: una flor en la basura.

Se rio de sus ridículos pensamientos y continuó limpiando.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que probablemente crean que todo va muy, muy lento, pero ¡es necesario! No puede ser que de un día a otro dos amigos (tan cercanos como hermanos y, hasta el momento, heterosexuales) se den cuenta que se aman. Así que no se desesperen, se va a dar a su tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
